The One With Phoebe's Husband
"The One With Phoebe's Husband" is the fourth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on October 12, 1995. Plot Rachel is on the phone with her mother, arguing over the safety of living in the city, when a pigeon flies into the apartment. Rachel panics, hangs up the phone, grabs a large pot, and catches the pigeon inside. While still holding the trapped bird inside the pot, she receives a visit from a handsome blond man looking for Phoebe. Rachel informs him that she no longer lives at the apartment, but that she could get a message to her if he would like. He seems happy to hear this, and tells Rachel to inform Phoebe that her "husband dropped by." The pigeon then flies away and he tells Rachel how did she do that? Later on, Phoebe explains the story; the man's name is Duncan, and he was a gay ice-dancer from Canada whom she agreed to marry so that he could obtain a green card to live in the States. Monica then reveals to everyone that Phoebe did in fact have feelings for Duncan and that, when Duncan left, Phoebe was crushed to the point when she ate a cheeseburger. In retaliation, Phoebe reveals to the guys that the underwear on the telephone pole is Monica's from having sex with Fun Bobby on the terrace, which spirals into the whole group spilling each other's secrets; Monica reveals that Chandler has a third nipple, and Chandler then reveals the fact that Joey was in a pornographic film. Phoebe dresses up to meet Duncan at Madison Square Garden, whilst the others go to Ross'. She's thrilled to see him. When she asks him what he wants, he requests a divorce from her. When asked why, he reveals the "shocking" news to Phoebe that he is actually straight. The truth freaks Phoebe out, and she finds it hard to accept his sexuality, especially when he reveals that after college parties, he would often wake in bed next to girls. She gets over the shock pretty quickly when he tells her that his brother is straight. Ross seeks sexual advice from Rachel, as he and Julie are not having sex. Rachel takes the opportunity to make him put sex off by making him believe that girls find it sexy to be with a guy who doesn't want to have sex. Ross thanks Rachel for the advice, and also lets her know that he talked to Joey for the same advice he asked from her, and following this conversation, he has in mind to have sex with Julie that night. Chandler happens to have the porno movie Joey was in. Everyone watches the movie, but Rachel doesn't want to call it a night, so she engages Julie in a long conversation in the hope of putting her off sex with Ross. Eventually, everyone leaves, leaving Ross in the hall with Rachel. In a last, desperate move, she freaks him about about his first time with Julie and how a lack in performance can mar the whole experience, and she starts to describe to him the situation she would like to be surprised with. The heat is apparently coming up to Ross, but he thanks her and leaves her in the hall to have sex with Julie - twice. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Karen Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom - Julie Steve Zahn - Duncan Janice Davies - Woman on Bench James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia *It is revealed that Chandler has a third nipple in this episode. Ross seems somewhat surprised by this fact, even though he probably has seen it before since they were roommates in college. *Duncan's revelation that he is straight walks through every cliche about discovering you are gay, but for being straight. *This is the first time one of the friends explicitly asks for sexual advice from another friend. **In The One With Phoebe's Uterus, Chandler asks for advice from Monica, who gives him a down-to-earth, visual demonstration. **In The One With Ross' Tan, Joey reveals to Chandler how he can seduce a girl to sleep with him in six moves. *Julie's first grade teacher was Mrs Cobb, like the salad. Aniston, Cox and Kudrow revealed on a special Oprah interview to the Friends main cast before The Last One that for the ten years the show was running, the three of them would have a cobb salad every day for lunch. *Despite having had sex with Fun Bobby on the terrace, Monica would later refuse doing the same with Chandler when they are married. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes